halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Pits
Fire Pits was one of the six scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror. It was located in The Lost Continent. History and Location For their 2005 event, Universal created their own demented country that runs on blood and sacrifice. One of the scarezones they chose to have was one with a medieval theme, with orcs and other creatures walking around. This scarezone would be called Fire Pits. Fire would be very prominently featured in this scarezone. The scarezone would be featured in the Lost Continent area of the park, which is located between Jurassic Park and Seuss Landing. The area had three sections: A medieval village, a bazaar, and ancient ruins (featuring many Greek gods). This would be the final year the area was used to hold a scarezone, as the Halloween Horror Nights event moved from Islands of Adventure to Universal Studios Orlando. Description Illuminated by blazing bursts of hellfire in the brimstone and smoke of Dragon Forge, sadistic Ore Mongers smelt Gorewood Iron from a nearby realm and hammer precious molten metal into shields, weapons, and the ultimate creation of the Gorge, the Terra Throne Blade. Tempered in vats of fresh human blood, The Blade making requires fresh "donors" to refill the vats on a nightly basis. Role in Terra Cruentus The Tangleroot Fire Pits of Dragon Forge is where the Terra Throne Blade is created, created from stone made from flesh and iron made from blood. The Terror Mines store these raw materials until they are needed for the creation of the Blade. The leftover parts are made into weapons and torture devices used by the monks in the village of Blood Ruins. Scareactors *Ore Monger Pictures Fire Pits W.png|The website page for Fire Pits. Fire Pits Prop 13.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 12.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 10.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 11.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 9.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 8.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 7.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 6.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 5.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 4.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Prop 1.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fire Pits Symbol Gong.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Symbol Flag.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Symbol Flag 2.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Skull Sticks.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Scareactor 5.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Scareactor 4.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Scareactor 3.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Scareactor 2.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Scareactor 1.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Orc 1.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Blurry.jpg|Image from alwayshalloween.com. Fire Pits Prop Skull.jpg|Image from the now defunct airtimecentral.com. Fire Pits Bush.jpg|Image from Odessablue's Photobucket. Trivia * This was the last scarezone that was featured in the Lost Continent. * The music from this scarezone was reused from the Halloween Horror Nights 13 scarezone, Night Prey. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Original scarezones Category:Lost Continent Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Terra Cruentus